User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/MatPat's Twsted Ones Theory Analysis (Part 1)
V1.0.0 MatPat made yet another theory on FNAF. And whenever MatPat makes a FNAF theory, I make an analysis on it. So here's my analysis on MatPat's latest FNAF theory. "You still had a college robotics major going to the scene of a murder, and touching the victim, and no one, NO ONE, even batted an eye at the blatant crime scene tampering!" Clay was the only one watching, and he did yell alarmingly at Charlie because of what she was doing. It's not as absurd as you suggest, MatPat. "Then there's the fact that multiple Balloon Boys including BB, JJ, and whatever other ridiculous combinations of letters you can come up with are canon too" The horde of "Balloon Boys" is more than likely referring to Bidydab. Did you really forget about that, MatPat? Your whole theory is that Sister Location is connected to The Twisted Ones, so how did you miss this connection between the two? "Scott said the books and games are separate canons, but interestingly, events from one seem to fill in the holes of the other!" I also agree that the two are connected in this way as well. Scott leaves different holes in different series, to get us to read the books. He actually says the books are canon too, and yet, different from the games. This can only mean that the books are simply referring to a different Freddy's location, made by the same company. (By the way, "a different location" is one of the possibilities Scott suggests in the part of them not fitting together.) When using the books, we need to remember that they are talking about a different Freddy's-The only things from the games we can infer from this is the design of the animatronics, and things about William and Henry, or Fazbear Entertainment as a whole. We will not learn the identity of Purple Guy, or anything about the MCI or Bite from the books. (Unless you count The Freddy Files!) And good for his theory, those are the only kinds of connections he makes. "The Twisted Ones are actually the Funtimes!" ...Where's Funtime Wolf and Funtime Bonnie? A claim against this that may become common is "Well, why don't the Funtimes use their disk to make themselves look realistic here?" But we have to remember that in Sister Location, we play as Micheal Afton. I'm sure William would tell his own son, who is ALSO a killer like him how they work. (The final Custom Night scene also hints they work together.) Micheal would more than likely turn the thing off. Besides, Baby and the crew were trying to trick Micheal into getting scooped, wanting Micheal to continue working on the job until Night 5, to follow Baby's orders, ending up inside the Scooping Room. If they used those disks to look scary, and Micheal failed to turn them off, he would probably leave due to how scary they are. Meaning Baby's plan fails. The only real problem is where Wolf (and Twisted/Funtime Bonnie) came from. And yes, both the Funtimes and Twisted Ones were made by William Afton. That's the end for right now. This is a long post. There'll be more of the theory later on as another post! Category:Blog posts